Feliz navidad
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: La alegría se sentía en esta casa. Las risas de las pláticas. Los niños jugando y riendo. Nosotros nos sentíamos muy felices. La navidad es para reunir a las personas que tal vez estén lejos. La navidad es para disfrutar y celebrar en familia. La navidad es la fecha más especial y esperada por todos.


_**Hola chicos**_

 _ **Este fanfic es parte de mi especial navideño. Aunque ya paso la navidad pero aquí se los dejo de todas maneras.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

-Mamá, ¿Cuando llegara Noroi? Ya quiero jugar con ella

Cierta pelirrosa con ojos chocolate inflaba sus mejillas ante una mujer rubia y de igual ojos chocolate, y ahora identificada madre. Esta solo sonrió con cariño y le revolvió su larga cabellera rosa.

-Muy pronto cariño, tienes que esperar porque los tíos se pierden aun

La pequeña suspiro y salió de la cocina dando pequeños saltitos. Su madre vio por donde salió y una pequeña risita salió de ella.

-Bien hay que seguir con la cena...

La mujer se movía de un lado para otro. Movía cosas, preparaba otras. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, cada cosa tenía el olor perfecto hasta que unos brazos la abrazaron por la cintura.

-Todo huele realmente bien Luce...

Un hombre pelirrosa y con hermosos ojos jade había sido. La abrazaba y la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

-Natsu contrólate están los niños y a parte muy pronto llegara tu hermano

El hombre de igual manera inflo sus mejillas e hizo un adorable puchero. La mujer solo rio, se dio vuelta y le dio un pequeño beso cerca de los labios de su marido.

-Mejor espera hasta la noche Natsu

Le susurro con sensualidad y le guiño. El pelirrosa sonrió con complicidad y la dejo en paz, se sentó en la mesa que estaba detrás de ella y mejor la observo.

Le gustaba verla moverse por toda la cocina. El como movía y cortaba con esas delicadas manos. El cómo caminaba rápidamente para que no se le quemara la comida.

Iba a observarla de nuevo hasta que sintió un pequeño tirón en sus ropas. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con el segundo de sus hijos.

Un pequeño rubio y ojos jade. Una mini replica de él. Sonrió, lo cargo y lo sentó en la mesa frente a él.

-¿Sucede algo Igneel?

El pequeño oculto un poco su rostro en una gran bufanda. Un ligero rojo aparecio en sus mejillas.

-¿Vendrá el abuelo?

Casi susurraba. Pero con suerte su padre lo escucho. Le sonrió y le revolvió esa cabellera rubia.

-Claro que si enano, así que hay que esperarlos juntos, vamos por Nashi

El pelirrosa se levanto, lo cargo y caminaron fuera de la habitación. La rubia que solo escucho todo solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Espero que también les guste el día mamá... Papá...

Vio dos fotos en la cocina. Sonrió y se dedico a terminar con la cena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Yo voy

La pequeña pelirrosa caminaba con pequeños brinquitos a la puerta de la casa. Abrió la puerta y asomo su carita.

Sus ojitos se iluminaron y abrió más la puerta.

-¡Noroi!

Se lanzo abrazar a una pequeña rubia, quien tuvo que mantener su equilibrio para que no se cayeran ambas.

-Cuidado Nashi...

La pequeña apenas podía hablar de tanto abrazo. Vio a sus padres pidiendo ayuda. Estos solo sonrieron.

-Nashi no abraces tanto a Noroi o no podrás abrazarlo...

La pequeña miro a su tío de cabello negro. No entendía a lo que se refería. Hasta que un hombre mayor de cabello rojo y con canas, se asomo por la puerta.

-Abuelo Igneel

La pequeña grito y, literalmente, tiro a todos a un lado para poder abrazarlo.

-Pequeña Nashi

Y de igual manera la abrazo. Aparecio el padre de esta junto con su pequeño hermano.

-Hola viejo...

El, ahora identificado, abuelo empezó a saludar a todos mientras una mujer rubia se acerco a ellos.

-Bienvenidos, en unos momentos estará la cena

Saludo a todos y se metió a la cocina con otra rubia siguiéndola detrás de ella.

-Perdón por llegar tarde Lucy pero también Zeref y yo trajimos algo más

La rubia dejo bolsas en la mesa e inmediatamente empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Y entonces Zeref...

Tanto los dos padres como los tres niños escuchaban atentos una historia por parte del mayor de la casa.

Todos estaban alrededor del árbol de navidad.

-Chicos la cena esta lista por favor pasen a la mesa

Hablo la rubia de ojos verdes e inmediatamente entro a la cocina. Las seis personas se levantaron y caminaron a la mesa. Los tres niños se sentaron juntos.

Los dos padres esperarían a sus esposas y el mayor de la casa se había sentado al principio de la mesa.

Ambas rubias empezaron a entrar con toda la comida que habían preparado.

Una vez que todo estaba en la mesa. Junto con las dos rubias no tardaron más y empezaron a comer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Amo la comida de mamá pero también amo la comida de la tía Lucy

Una pequeña rubia hablaba mientras dejaba a un lado su plato. Estaba más que satisfecha con todo lo que había probado.

Los mayores hablaban y reían entre ellos mientras veía como los dos hermanos hablaban.

La pequeña se sentía contenta por todo lo que veía. Su familia esta junta.

-Aunque nos vemos todos los meses este día es el que vale más

Susurro feliz. Amaba esta fecha porque estaban todos juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"La alegría se sentía en esta casa. Las risas de las pláticas. Los niños jugando y riendo. Nosotros nos sentíamos muy felices.**_

 _ **La navidad es para reunir a las personas que tal vez estén lejos. La navidad es para disfrutar y celebrar en familia.**_

 _ **La navidad es la fecha más especial y esperada por todos.**_

 _ **Me hubiera gustado que sintieras la navidad con nosotros mamá. Sé que aquí están conmigo a mi lado, al igual que papá.**_

 _ **Así que feliz navidad Mamá.**_

 _ **Atte.: Lucy Dragneel"**_

Una rubia guardaba con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, una carta.

Volteo a sus espaldas y se dio cuenta como sus tres tesoros, más un pequeño gato con un gran moño en la cabeza estaban ya dormidos en la cama.

-Feliz navidad chicos...

Susurro y fue acomodarse con ellos. Para adentrarse una vez más en un profundo y dulce sueño.

* * *

 _ **Y así debe ser la navidad. La navidad consiste en reunir familias. Mucho dirán "No solamente se necesita esa fecha para reunirlos" pero yo digo que si esta fecha es muy especial. Porque hay personas que no se ven durante meses y cuando llega este día hacen todo lo posible por reunirse.**_

 _ **Esta es solo mi opinión de la navidad.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Feliz navidad y Feliz año nuevo.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 27 de diciembre de 2015**_


End file.
